


Runaway

by TheAllAmericanGirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, FACE Family, Gen, Other, Past Drug Use, Runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllAmericanGirl/pseuds/TheAllAmericanGirl
Summary: Matthew "Williams" was sick of how his family treated him, so he ran away from them and ended up in New Jersey where he met Gilbert, an odd McDonald's manager who took him under his wing and gave him a job and place to live. Now, Matthew is facing the anniversary of running away two years later, but this time with the help of his girlfriend, Katyusha, he believes he can make it through. That is until he runs into his brother and his life is turned upside down.





	1. Anniversary

“Almost done here, kid?” A voice called over Matthew’s shoulder, the ‘kid’ currently wiping the last of the McDonald’s grease-covered countertops. The blonde-haired boy smiled fondly and shouted back, “Yeah, yeah!” He tossed the rag in a sink and put the cleaner back on a shelf before heading to the front of the store to stand next to his ever-impatient manager. “You know, Gilbert, I’m nineteen. Technically a legal adult!” 

 

The white-haired man snorted and slapped Matthew’s back. “Sure, you can vote in presidential elections and all, but can you legally drink alcohol?” Gilbert burst out laughing when he heard the blonde’s weak ‘no’ in response to the manager’s question. “Exactly. Now get in Stella! Liz’ll kick my ass if I miss The Biggest Loser again.” 

 

By ‘Stella,’ Gilbert meant his beat-up silver Volkswagen bug. Finely decorated with a bright yellow interior and bumper stickers scattered across the back to hide the numerous bangs and scrapes, Matthew couldn’t help but feel like Stella was a death trap waiting to happen. Nonetheless, he faithfully hopped into the passenger seat and held onto dear life as Gilbert sped through the streets of Newark, New Jersey. The German only stopped until he was in front of a dingy one-level house in an even more run-down neighborhood. Matthew gathered his bag and opened the door, casting a smiling behind his shoulder. “Thanks for the ride, Gil. See you tomorrow?”

 

“Sure thing! Be safe, kid. I’ll be down the street if you need me!” Before Matthew could complain once again about how he’s not a child, Gilbert sped down the street only to pull into a house a few doors down. The blonde rolled his eyes and opened the gate before going to his front door and unlocking the door. He walked inside and kicks his shoes off, sighing in relief. Man, he’s grateful for Gilbert and all the things he’s done for Matthew, but working long hours and McDonald’s is no easy task. Working with people isn’t necessarily a strong suit for Mattie, but he’s improved within the last year. When he first started at McDonald’s, he could barely make eye-contact with customers, forcing him to be stuck taking out trash and moping the floors. He probably would’ve been fired if it hadn’t been for Gilbert, who had given him the job in the first place and trusting that Mattie would improve. Not used to having someone rely so heavily on him, Matthew thought he would have succumbed to the pressure. Instead, the fact that Gilbert trusted him enough to improve his people-skills made Matthew work hard and go out of his way to speak to customers. Now, the only time the McDonald’s employee freaked out was when people ordered large and weird combinations. If only Alfred knew how uncomfortable most employees felt when a person asked too much of a cashier, maybe he would be more considerate… 

 

Matthew didn’t realize he was standing shock-still by the front door until warm, feminine arms wrapped around his body and squeezed tightly. “Matthew, are you alright?” A soft, accented voice breathed into his ear, “You have been standing here for nearly ten minutes.”

 

The boy sighed and wrapped his arms around a busty waist and rested his head on top of fine, pale blonde hair. “Sorry, Kat. Just… tired, is all.” Matthew mumbled, shutting his eyes because he knew what’s about to come.

 

“Do not lie to me, Matthew. You are thinking about him again, are you not?” Katyusha gently pulled herself away from her boyfriend and looked up at him with concern. “It is never too late to reach out. I am sure he would be, as you say, over the moon to hear from you. As much as you are hurting, I am sure he is hurting just as much.”

 

Now, Matthew really loves Kat, and had quickly fallen for her over a year ago when he had first moved to New Jersey. They had met through the awesome Gilbert, as Matthew had been living with Gil at the time and Liz had excitedly brought Katyusha home one day after a shift at the nursing home. The Hungarian-born nurse was eager to become fast-friends with the Ukrainian nurse because, as she had put it, “Matthew and Kat would make the cutest children!” Ah, Elizabeta, always playing match-maker. Matthew was less-than-thrilled when Liz had informed him that he was the next victim of her Cupid’s arrow, and was even less enthused when the brunette had suddenly brought the Ukrainian woman to their house to enjoy a fine dinner of Mac n’ Cheese, but Matthew soon felt the effects of the arrow after introducing himself to Kat and no, her large chest had nothing to do with his immediate feelings for her. He’s way more of a personality guy than a chest guy. Unlike his brother, Alfred, who— No, won’t be going down that road. Anyway, Matthew loves Kat, but when it comes to talking about his family, specifically his brother, he couldn’t stand her advice when it came to ‘solving his issues’. 

 

“Matthew, you are spacing on me again.” Normally, Kat would find Matt’s spacing out cute, because he’s usually thinking about winning the Stanley Cup for the Montreal Canadiens or some other dream, but when he was thinking about his family, Kat usually tried everything she could to pull him out of his mood. 

 

It took Matthew another moment before realizing Kat had resumed talking. “I’m sorry, Kat. You… You know I can’t do that. It’s been nearly two years. That part of my life is gone.” Matthew offers her a smile. “Besides, you, Gilbert, and Liz are my family now.” 

 

Kat’s frown didn’t fade even with Matt’s sweet words. “I am happy you think of us as family but, Matthew, even I talk to my brother and sister, and you have heard how… unconventional my sister is! Of course she has hurt me, but I still love her all the same.”

 

Matthew frowned. “Are you saying I don’t love my brother?” He knew it’s an unfair question. They’ve had this argument before. It’s just Kat’s nature to try and fix things, and, if Matthew’s honest with himself, he did inherit something from his father: stubbornness. Though many didn’t know it, once Matthew had his mind set on something important, that’s that. And in this case, the something important changed his life. 

 

The comment had Kat pulling away from Matt completely. “You know I do not think that.” She backed away from him. “There is dinner in the fridge for you. I will be in our room.” With that, Kat walked away.

 

Matt knew Kat well enough that by her saying she’d be in their room was an invitation for Matt to join her once he was willing to apologize. And he would be ready to apologize, once the bad feelings passed. He knows he’s been difficult to deal with—as difficult as he can be, which usually consists of him dwelling on his deeper, depressing thoughts. He did-does?- love his brother, but he has his reasons for disliking him. It is Alfred’s fault that Matthew had to up and leave his family one year and three-hundred-and-forty-six days ago. But who’s counting? Not Matthew, that’s for sure. Maybe old memories have been arising since it’s almost his two-year anniversary from packing his things and leaving his family behind. He wouldn’t consider himself a runaway; he did the adult thing and removed himself from a toxic environment. And he’s doing much better now because of it! If he had never left that place, he would’ve never met Gilbert, who took Matt under his wing and helped him start his new life, Elizabeta, who introduced him to the love of his life, and Kat, who helps him believe that someone out there can genuinely care about him. 

 

With a more upbeat attitude than before, Matt heads to the kitchen to quickly eat his dinner before showering and removing the beef, salt, and ketchup stink from his body. After, he goes to their bedroom and slowly opens the door. “Kat, I’m so sorry for how I acted. I know you didn’t mean to imply that I don’t love Alfred.” Honestly, now that he says it aloud, why was he irritated at Kat in the first place? He really doesn’t care about Alfred or his parents or any of his old life. Out with the old and in with the new, as the saying goes. He doesn’t love Alfred. He doesn’t even know what his brother is up to or what he even looks like. Same goes with his parents, but he likes to think about them even less. They never really cared about him, only Matthew. It was Alfred who was supposed to give Matt a lick of attention, being the “older” twin and who’s the self-proclaimed “hero”, and he failed in that department. 

 

“Oh, lyubov, I think you still have feelings for your family. If you did not, why else would you still bring them up years later?”

 

Oh. Did Matthew say all of that aloud? “I don’t even know if they live in the same house.” Matt forces a small smile for Kat. “I just want to forget them. I really don’t regret what I did. If I didn’t leave, I wouldn’t have met you.” The blonde moved and sat on the bed next to Kat, who, in return, wrapped her arms around Matthew in a supportive hug. 

 

“That is very sweet of you to say.” Kat gently kisses his cheek, “How about we-“ she smiles sweetly and blushes, “-I- stop trying to fix this problem and instead, how about I try and get your mind off of it?” 

 

Matt blushes and slyly looks at Kat out of the corner of his eye, “How do you plan on doing that?”

 

“You’ll see…” And with that, Kat pressed their lips together and pulled Matthew down on the bed with her.

 

\--

 

A week later, Kat’s plan on trying to get Mattie’s mind off of the whole situation was working, surprisingly. For the entire week, she has been making all of Mattie’s favorite foods, renting his favorite movies from the library, and, if she’s not available to keep his mind off of it, she makes sure either Gilbert or Liz are around. Matt would usually feel guilty for making Kat go through all of this work for him, but, after a year of being together, he’s realized that’s just the kind of person she is. That, and, he never wants to fall back into how he was when he first arrived in Newark: depressed, angry, and always high or drunk. That’s how Gilbert found him one night: cross-faded out of his mind and shouting at, apparently, a city portrait of a happy family. The German man knew he couldn’t let a kid, who looked dirty and was clearly upset, keep on being this way, so he took Matthew in, saying something about reminding him of his brother. Matt has, of course, met Ludwig, Gilbert’s brother, since then, and can’t understand how he and Ludwig are alike or how two brothers can love each other so much. But he’s going back to negative thoughts. He now considers himself to be a third Beilschmidt brother. 

 

“Excuse me, sir, did you get any of my order?” Matthew blinked, his thoughts suddenly vanishing and his eyes focus on an impatient looking customer.

 

Crap. Really, Matthew has to stop zoning out like this. “Er… I’m sorry, could you please repeat yourself?” 

 

As the costumer repeated their order and Matthew dutifully tapped it onto the screen, a loud, obnoxious laugh sounded as the doors to the McDonald’s flung open with much more force than necessary. The blonde tensed up, eyes instantly darting to the door. That laugh… it couldn’t be…

 

A tall, tan, muscular blonde stepped into the store. He was walking with another tall blonde, whose hair was sporting too much hair gel in order to seemingly defy gravity, but Matthew barely had the extra brain cell to pay it much mind. The first blonde… The hair was still cut as he remembered, short like their father liked it and the same cowlick refusing to lay down with the rest of his bangs. Angular jaw and crooked yet attractive nose that was broken when a particularly rough wrestler had elbowed him during a match and broken his nose their Sophomore year of high school. The glasses were a new addition, as Matt had been the only one with glasses growing up, and the muscles were much more defined than what Matthew could remember. Damn, if the girls loved Alfred in high school, what did they think about him now? 

 

Matthew really didn’t have the time to think everything over, as Alfred was quickly walking through the McDonald’s and approaching the counter in no time. The customer Matthew was helping quickly realized that he, again, wasn’t paying attention to them and angrily walked away, leaving Matthew vulnerable and directly in Alfred’s line of sight. He should have moved, run to the back where Gilbert’s manager office is, but he couldn’t; his feet refused to move. His mouth hung open stupidly, and his stomach clenched so tightly he thought he’d throw up. Alfred’s face remained lit up with a smile—the same smile Matt remembered from his childhood, as bright as the sun with perfectly straight and white teeth, save for the year Alfred had braces in middle school. Matt had braces at the same time, but he had left his retainer back when he left, so his teeth had reverted to a subtle crookedness. Nothing bad and certainly not unattractive, as Katyusha had reassured him many times, but seeing Alfred with perfect teeth, perfect body, and perfect, shining personality made Matthew mad and remember exactly why he left his family in the first place.

 

“Hey, you look like someone I know, haha!” Again with the spacing out. Now, all that separated Matthew and his brother is a measly counter. Up this close, Matthew could look directly into Alfred’s cerulean blue eyes, the brightness of which not dulled in the slightest by the glasses—square frames, opposed to his own oval. Alfred seemed to be studying Matthew’s face, his smile slowly turning into a frown as he undoubtedly recognized the sharp, angular nose and deep, dark blue eyes that almost seemed violet of his estranged brother. Alfred quickly glances down to the nametag that cheerfully stated, “Hi! My name is: Matthew”. 

 

Matthew could barely put any words together to say something to Alfred when suddenly a fist collided to the side of his face, knocking him backwards and earning gasps from the few customers and employees littering the store. Matt grabbed onto the counter ledge before he could fall back onto the tile floor. “Alfred—“

 

“Shut the fuck up, Matthew.” Alfred spat, hands clenched tightly into balls, his friend with the spiky hair holding onto his arms to prevent another punch from being thrown. The two brothers stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds before Gilbert came running out of his office.

 

“What the hell happened here? Matthew, are you alright?” The German announced, glaring at Alfred. “Do you want me to call the police?”

 

The blonde didn’t break contact with his brother, his hand moving to hold his jaw, which was beginning to ache. “Don’t bother, Gilbert. This is my brother.”


	2. Pennsylvania?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the kink-meme: hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/10530.html?thread=15205154#t15205154 Thanks to Fox for short for finding it!

Matthew was now residing in Gilbert’s office, holding a bag of ice to already-bruising jaw—Alfred hadn’t thrown a light punch, that’s for sure. Speaking of his brother, Alfred was sitting tensely across from Matthew, his leg bouncing up and down, a tick Matthew has always remembered Al having when he was upset. His brother was glaring at him, probably thinking about wanting to beat Mat to a pulp, but the only reason Gil wouldn’t call the cops was under the promise the two could talk _alone_ , as long as Alfred wouldn’t touch Matthew again. 

 

The quiet twin, for once, decided to break the awkward conversation. “So…” Ow, his jaw hurts. “Who’s your friend?” 

 

Alfred looked momentarily confused, either at the question or that Matthew had spoken first. However, the look quickly passed, only to be replaced by the stone glare he wore before. “That’s none of your business.”

 

Matthew sighed and put the ice down on the desk. Twenty minutes on, twenty minutes off. They’ve been sitting in silence for twenty minutes. “Okay… Er, what are you doing here? In Newark.” Their family lives in upstate New York; Matthew thought he would be safe from them ever finding him in Newark, New Jersey. He thought that when people joked about “who visits New Jersey?” there was some truth behind it. 

 

“Matthias wanted to go see an NHL game. The Rangers are playing the Devils over at the Rock.” Alfred replied, and Matthew was shocked for two reasons: 1. That Alfred had even bothered to grant him an answer, and 2. That Alfred had willingly gone to a hockey game. Matthew had once begged his parents to let him see the Montreal Canadiens, his favorite team, play when they had travelled down to New York City to play the Rangers. His father had said that he may only go if Alfred wanted to go. Alfred had said no and that he wanted to go to a basketball game instead. They went to the basketball game. Maybe his brother had become less insensitive to other people’s wishes once Matt left. Maybe.

 

“I guess you still like McDonald’s, then, huh?” Matthew tried to smile, though it was small and awkward. He didn’t know how to handle seeing his brother after all this time, so randomly. Sure, he’d thought about reaching out to his family, but he always thought it would be on his terms. At first, he thought that at his reunion his parents and Alfred would be kissing his feet and crying about how much they missed him and how _sorry_ they were for making him run away in the first place. A little much, to wish that? Yeah, okay. The thought helped him feel better when he had first left and was bitter at his family for forcing him away. Now… He just knew he had wanted the reunion to have been better than this. He wanted a chance to rekindle the relationship he had shattered. Perhaps that’s why his dumb brain had resulted to trying to use humor to get Alfred to open up to him more. 

 

It appeared it wasn’t going to work, as Alfred’s face twitched and fury flashed across his face. “Like you know anything about me.”

 

Matthew wished he could be mad at his brother, let Alfred know how he had truly hated him back then, back when they were still brothers. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t. Kat was right when she said Matthew was hurting about ripping himself away from his family. At least he had two parents who had put a roof over his head and a brother to watch horror movies with when their parents weren’t home. When he had first left home, he was too butthurt to appreciate the things that made his family _his_ family. There are people out there, like Kat, who have broken homes and had never had parents to give them birthday gifts or had the time to watch T.V. with their siblings because they had to spend every second trying to get another meal. Matthew had a family, and instead looked the gift horse in the mouth and made himself one of those broken home kids. Yet, thought he couldn’t get mad at Alfred, he couldn’t apologize for his actions, either. There had been a reason he left home, had been gone for two years, hadn’t reached out. Although he was no longer bitter, he couldn’t say he was unhappy with his choice to leave. He’s become a bigger and better person because of it. 

 

“I guess I don’t, Alfred. But I’d like to get to know you again, if you’d let me.”

 

If Matthew hadn’t been staring intently at his brother when speaking, he would’ve missed the quick look of surprise that flashed across Alfred’s face, because it was quickly replaced with, once again, anger. “You’re kidding, right?”

 

The McDonald’s employee opened his mouth to defend himself, but Alfred cut him off. “You think you can just try to waltz back into my life? You’ve ruined my life!” Alfred spat out, pointing his finger accusingly at Matthew. “What if I hadn’t decided to eat McDonald’s, huh? Would you have reached out? I doubt it. You always have been, and always will be, a candyass.” 

 

Alfred probably would have continued on a rant, but Gilbert walked back into his office, lips set in a straight line as he cast Alfred a glare, Matthew guessed it was for his twin yelling at him; Gilbert has always been like the big brother to Matthew that the kid has always wanted: there for him, supportive, actually gave a crap about him. Qualities Alfred didn’t possess. “I would love to have you keep yelling at Matthew, but we can hear everything from the front of the store.” Gilbert stated, arms crossed over his chest, giving Alfred another cold look before his eyes landed on Matthew and softened. “How’s the jaw, kid? Ice helping?” Matthew nodded his head, mixed on being grateful and annoyed that Gilbert stopped Alfred’s rant. He wanted to know how his leaving had been such an inconvenience for his brother, but he also didn’t like being yelled at. 

 

Gilbert seemed satisfied enough that the ice was helping, as he spoke again. “I think it’s time you both get home. The next manager is gonna be in soon for the morning shift. I have to work on getting the place clean.”

 

“You don’t need any help?” Matthew didn’t want his personal problems to inconvenience Gil. Matt’s past the stage in his life where he wants Gilbert to clean up his messes for him. Alfred being here had already made Gil step up for Matt more than the blonde wanted. 

 

Gil, not being able to read Matt’s thoughts, allows an easy smile fall onto his lips. “Naw, get going. Kat’s probably wondering where you’ve been.”

 

Matthew’s eyes grow wide. “You didn’t text her to tell her I would be getting home late?” Gilbert looked apologetic, but Matt could tell he really wasn’t that sorry. He thought maybe Gil _could_ read his mind for a second, see that Matt didn’t want the German to do everything for him, but then he realized Gil was doing this so the blonde could make a quick getaway from his brother if needed. Matthew honestly wasn’t quite sure where to wrap things up with Alfred, so he ran out of the office and made a beeline for the front door, only for a hand to grab his wrist and pull him back. 

 

“So, I was right.” Alfred. Matthew spun around, looking at Alfred with wide eyes. He’d forgotten that Al looked to be in great shape, and has also always been very quick. “You wouldn’t have reached out.” His brother continued, not letting go of his wrist. Matthew spotted Alfred’s spiky-blonde haired friend, Matthias, sitting at one of the tables, watching the two with a worried expression on his face. 

 

“I-er…” Matthew couldn’t talk his way out of this, he had just been about to leave without another word. However, he was also confused as to why Alfred cared if he went or not. His brother seemed like he would have been happy never seeing Matt again back in the manager’s office. Said Matt had ruined his life.

 

“I’m sure Dad would like to know you’re not dead, and Mama would like to know she was right all along.” Ah, so there explained Alfred’s reasoning in not letting Matthew run to the safety of his house. 

 

But, did Matthew want to see his parents? He tried tugging away from Alfred. “Yeah, uhm, it’d be nice to see them.” Matthew regretted his words as he watched Alfred grit his teeth and hold on tighter. “Nice” probably wasn’t the best thing to say. Matthew persisted, “I have a girlfriend—Katyusha—she’ll be wondering where I am.”

 

Alfred offered a sardonic smile. “Matthias and I can give you a ride to her house. I’m sure she’ll understand the situation.”

 

Matthew thought about trying to lie and say he had a car or walked to work, but nothing would get him out of this situation so, with a sigh, he gave in. 

 

\--

 

The car ride ended up being worse than Matthew imagined. He expected Alfred and Matthias to make small talk or _something_ , but it seemed his brother was content in making Matthew’s life miserable. Matthias had tried to ease the tension, but with a quick glare from Alfred, he halted his attempts. 

 

Matthew felt relieved when his house pulled into a view because he knew he had someone in his corner on the inside—he could see the living room light was still on, Kat hated going to sleep until she knew Matthew was safe and home. However, he also felt dread that now Alfred knows where he lives. _If_ he does go see his parents and things turn south and he finds himself leaving again, he’ll have to start all over. Maybe Pennsylvania. It’s cheaper than New Jersey and he’s certain neither his parents nor Alfred would venture there. 

 

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts when Alfred pulled into his parking lot, empty because him and Kat don’t own a car, and his brother stepped out, looking intent on meeting Kat before Matthew could even explain to her what was going on. Matthew wouldn’t have his brother pushing him around his _his_ house, so he quickly scrambled out of the car and rushed to the front door and unlocked it. “Kat, I’m sorry I’m so late, but my brother-“

 

He couldn’t finished explaining to his wide-eyed girlfriend as both Alfred and Matthias walked in at that time. Alfred opened his mouth to speak, and Matthew knew he’d punch Alfred if he dare said a rude word to his girlfriend.

 

Instead, Alfred smiled at her. “Katyusha, right? Hi, I’m Alfred, Matthew’s brother. I’m not sure how much you’ve heard about me-“ Light laughter fell from Alfred’s lips, and Matthew’s stomach flipped nervously as Alfred amped up the voltage of his 100-watt Hollywood smile. His brother sure is a charmer. “and I’ll be honest, I’ve only heard so much about you in the last few minutes, but it’s great to meet you.”

 

Kat’s not dumb, but bless her heart, she can’t resist a friendly person for the life of her. She was quick out of her seat to hug Alfred. “Oh! Alfred, yes, I have heard much about you. Matthew did not tell me you two had gotten in touch.” 

 

Oh no, Kat’s mind instantly went to the best-case scenario: that Matthew had reached out to Alfred like he had been thinking about. He didn’t dare correct her; if he was to be taken away to see his parents, he wanted Kat to think it was him being the better person and finally trying to reconnect with his family. Not some dumb, overdramatic storybook version where he ran into his brother at the McDonald’s he works at suddenly. 

 

Kat turned to Matthias and stretched a hand out to him. “I’m afraid I don’t know who you are..?” She offered an apologetic smile.

 

Matthias smiled back, looking relieved that he wasn’t the only person left out of the loop anymore. “I’m Matthias, Alfred’s-“

 

“Friend. Matthias is a friend of mine.” Alfred cut in. Matthew couldn’t help but remember how Alfred would always cut him off, too. It made him sad that he hadn’t grown out of that habit. 

 

“How lovely!” Katyusha beamed, walking over to Matthew and squeezing his arm. “Can I get you boys anything to drink? I have been a bad host so far, I would have tried to tidy-up if I had known we were having company over.” Katyusha did always care more about the state of their house than Matthew.

 

Alfred shook his head. “That’s alright. I just came to drop Mattie here off so he can start packing for tomorrow. Silly guy told me he hadn’t started yet, but we leave for New York tomorrow morning!”

 

Matthew tried to brush off the nostalgia that came when Alfred said “Mattie”. Up to this point, Alfred had either not addressed him, or called him Matthew. He knew his brother only said it to appeal to Kat, but Matthew couldn’t help the glimmer of old memories cross his mind, allowing himself to forget that Alfred was basically forcing him to go to New York tomorrow. To meet his parents. Yikes. 

 

Kat looked at Matthew with shock. “Matthew did not tell me he was leaving!”

 

Matt gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry, sweetie, you know how I get when I’m excited.” Why, oh why, couldn’t he just tell her the truth? Oh, right, because he could tell Alfred’s already winning her over. Matthew doesn’t want to look like the jerk in this situation.

 

The Ukrainian gave Matthew’s arm another squeeze. “I know, so quiet about these things!” She turned to Alfred. “What time will you be leaving tomorrow?”

 

“Around 10, we want to get home around two and give Mattie some time to get himself together before our parents come home.” Alfred replied. Matthew couldn’t help but grimace at Alfred’s “thoughtfulness”. His brother is being cruel, so very cruel. 

 

Katyusha explained her happiness over the whole ordeal one more time before Alfred and Matthias hit the road again, promising to pick Matthew up at ten o’clock sharp. 

 

Matthew stood under the water in the shower for nearly two hours that night, thinking over every possible scenario of how tomorrow would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh, didn't mean to wait so long before posting this chapter. Hopefully the length makes up for it! I'm in awe of how positive the responses of this fic were, makes me happy and motivated to keep writing it! I expected one person to see it, honestly. Also, really cool news, one of the original authors for the kink-meme saw this story and basically gave the okay to keep writing it! Yayyy! 
> 
> Don't worry, Matthew will be able to get his two-cents in on why he ran away, and we'll be seeing the reasoning as to why Alfred is incredibly bitter. 
> 
> PS: I totally forgot I wanted fem!France instead of male!France in this chapter. I fixed my mistakes, but if I missed any, lmk!


	3. Returning

True to his word, Alfred picked Mattie up at ten o’clock, sharp. Alfred and Matthias had stopped at McDonald’s for some breakfast food and coffees, but Alfred, apparently, wasn’t feeling generous enough to grab Matt anything. Matt couldn’t find it in himself to care so early in the morning (Kat always has to force him out of bed if it’s any time before noon—perks of usually working the later shifts at McDonald’s) and Kat had splurged and made him some pancakes for their shared breakfast that morning, as it would be the last time they would eat together for… what? A few days, a week? Alfred didn’t specify last night how long it would be, but Kat was adamant that he could stay for however long he needed. Matthew desperately wanted to tell her the truth, but held his tongue because he knew wanted his last few, glorious moments of being with her to be lighthearted and fun. 

 

Alfred didn’t leave much room for Matthew to quickly explain before he shoved Matt into the car and waved goodbye to Kat.

 

Now, here he is, stuck in a three-hour long car ride from Newark to Saratoga Springs with his brother and brother’s friend. Matthias, at least, had said hello and smiled at the blonde when he stepped into the car; Alfred seemed content in ignoring Matthew, which, again, made him question why his brother was even doing this—maybe he wouldn’t be able to handle having seen Matthew and not share the joy with his parents? Speaking of which, did his brother even tell his parents that Matthew was indeed returning to his childhood home? 

 

“Alfred..?” Mattie begun, nervously twiddling his thumbs as all confidence he had when speaking to his estranged brother yesterday was draining from him with every inch they drove further from Newark: form Katyusha, Gilbert, Elizabeta, and his happier life. “Do, uhm, Dad and Mama even know I’m coming home?”

Alfred spared Matt a look in the rear-view mirror. “Yeah, ‘course they do.” With that, his brother’s eyes returned to the road and silence fell over the car.

Matt decided not to try and think about his parent’s reactions, had done enough of that last night. Instead, his eyes roamed around his brother’s car to try and get a sense of _who_ his brother had become in the two years he’d been gone. Last time he was in Saratoga Springs, his childhood home, Alfred had been dutifully playing football for their high school team and meeting with scouts for college ball. Yeah, Alfred’s a pretty talented sportsman. 

 

As Matthew looked around, he saw no remnants of any university team anywhere. Matt knew that Alfred had some offers from some schools back in high school. Heck, it was all anyone talked about: a local boy being picked up by college scouts. Matthew figured that if Alfred had been recruited to a Division 1 team, his car would be decked out in that school’s logo. Alfred’s always been really into college ball, and his room growing up had been covered in both college logos and professional logos, particularly University of Southern California, his dream school. 

 

Again, Matthew could find no hint that his brother even attended a university, at least, not from the inside. If Alfred had a bumper sticker or magnet, Matt didn’t notice before he got inside, and he wasn’t in the position to ask Alfred if he ever made it.

 

Matt was so focused in his “sleuthing”, that he failed to notice that his brother and Matthias had started chatting and turned on the radio. Some pop song Matthew hadn’t heard before, probably because he doesn’t own a car and Gilbert only listens to German punk-rock. Not that Matthew cared about being up-to-date with the trends. He stopped trying to fit in long ago.

 

The blonde tried to listen to his brother’s conversation to see if he could figure out how Alfred’s life has been, but the two only conversed about a television show Matthew had heard about, but never watched, as he and Kat only have basic cable. 

 

Soon enough, Matthew felt his eyes grow heavy as his body became relaxed with the hum of the car, and he fell asleep.

\--

“Hey, get up, we’re here.” A rough shove of the shoulder had Matthew jolting from his sleep. He looked around, bleary-eyed, trying to remember where he was, whose car he’s in. He quickly remembered, and looked past Alfred to his childhood home. Matt’s stomach churned at the realness of his situation. Matt looked to Alfred, trying to explain to him that this is a terrible idea and that he very well may puke in the back seat, but his brother had already started towards the front door. He didn’t seem to care if Matthew followed or not. 

 

Matthew forced himself out of the car and grabbed his bag, jogging after Alfred to save himself from neighbors’ prying eyes. He assumed they had dropped Matthias off somewhere while he was dozing in the back seat, because the spiky-haired blonde was nowhere to be seen. 

 

The house was near-exact from when Matt had first left: Impeccably clean and neat, as his father is a neat-freak and his mama has expensive taste, but undoubtedly homey and colorful. The living room is alive with a comfortable yet impossibly expensive couch and recliner pair, there is one family photo above the fireplace in the living room that would be replaced by a new photo every year and the old tucked away into their attic, but as Matthew walks over to it, he’s surprised to find that it’s the one from two years ago, and he sees his seventeen-year-old self-weakly smiling back at him. His stomach tightens even more and his hands become clammy, it’s like his family hasn’t moved on from his disappearance. He swallows thickly and continues his tour of the house. He walks through the kitchen, noting it’s void of any sweets. His mama would always have a new baked-good out every day, but Matthew can’t even get a whiff of anything but lemon-scented cleaner in the kitchen now. 

 

The blonde finally reaches the last room of the first floor: his father’s study. As children, he and Alfred were scolded for going in there, so Matthew, at least, would stay clear of it. He couldn’t say the same for his brother. Even now, approaching the wood door, Matthew felt that he shouldn’t be near it, but he pressed on, determined to see every inch of his childhood home. His hand trembles on the brass doorknob, before he yelps and darts away. Old habits die hard, eh?

 

He instead walks up the stairs, passing by neatly-framed pictures of him and his brother, starting from when they were babies and going up to the moment Matthew left, as well as their academic and athletic awards. Again, it seems the timeline stops there: no pictures of Alfred off at prom, graduating high school, or being accepted into college. 

 

Matt passed by Alfred’s room, but the door is firmly shut. That’s fine; Matt’s not in the mood to socialize, either. He does pause, however, to check out the decorations. A fun tradition they have is being able to decorate the outside of their bedroom doors. Last time Matthew was here, Al’s room had a big “A” on it, as well as some sports pictures and a penny from USC. The door, unlike most of the house’s decorations, have changed. The “A” remains, but the USC penny and sports decorations are down. Replacing them is a penny for Skidmore, a local university, a picture of the Skidmore baseball team, his brother smiling front-in-center, and, surprising to Matthew, a letter stating that Alfred made the dean’s list the previous semester. 

 

What happened to all the colleges Alfred was being recruited by? And since when has Alfred ever been studious? Matthew hurries to his room. The door is closed, but he throws it open, trying to ignore his own pictures decorating the door of his old best friend, a kid named Carlos, whom Matthew also left behind when he ran away. He falls onto the bed and throws the covers over his head, refusing to look around his room. Everything is coming back too fast; too many memories, too much happening too soon…

 

_Breathe._

 

_5…4…3…2…1…_

 

Matthew forces himself out of his anxiety. He can’t be feeling guilty for leaving! He had his reasons, always being ignored, and left out. Besides, if his parents really cared that he was coming back, then where were they? Matthew would leave his work early if it meant seeing his long-lost child again. If he were in his parent’s shoes. He and Kat don’t have any estranged children (thankfully). 

 

Pushing himself out of his blankets, Matthew walks back to Alfred’s room with confidence in his step. He doesn’t bother knocking; he just barges in. “Alfred, drive me back to Newark. If Francine and Arthur-“ he’s trying to disconnect himself from this house even further by using his parent’s real names, “won’t leave work early to see me, I realized I’ve made the right decision by leaving.”

 

Alfred’s head snaps up and, for a fleeting moment, Matthew’s confidence flies from his body, and he thinks Alfred will hit him again if the look he gives is anything to go by. But, his brother’s face morphs into something more sheepish. 

“I… er… Didn’t tell them you were coming.” Alfred admits after a moment of silence.

 

“Why?” Matthew asks, but Alfred never gets the chance to reply because, at that moment, the front door opens and an accented voice calls out, “Alfred, I am home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so, I'm taking a short break from all of my stories while I become crammed with university homework and such! I just wanted to finish this chapter up because it's been sitting on my laptop for a month. Sorry if it's a little bleh, as I said, I have other things I'm focusing on! Never fear, though, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC!


	4. Alfred

Matthew’s mother is just as beautiful as he remembered her: long, wavy brunette locks, not a single strand out of place, a slender figure, yet with hips any woman would die for; eyes a beautiful crystal blue, but they had an age to them that Matthew hadn’t remembered seeing for. These were the eyes of a woman struggling to stay put-together. And Matthew knew he was the cause for that pain. 

 

She was inconsolable at the sight of him; she fell to her knees and was wailing. He couldn’t remember a time he had seen her cry, not when their father had sold their house in France, her last connection to her roots, nor when her sister had been in a fatal accident on her vacation in Seychelles. Francine had always been a strong woman, nearly so that she was almost a cold mother. Matthew had never, until seeing her again, realized how special he was to her.

 

Him, the only one of her sons who had bothered to learn French for her sake, or cared to hear her tales of growing up in Marseille. He never realized that her being so adamant on him not playing hockey when he was younger was because she thought it was too dangerous of a sport for her precious baby. Yes, Alfred could go play football, but her sweet, caring, Matthew couldn’t become a vicious brute. Never realized it, until he saw the guilt on her face. She blames herself, solely herself, for his disappearance. 

 

Francine, having collected herself enough to stand again, clung onto Matthew like her life depends on it. Maybe it does, Matthew finds himself thinking. Alfred stands awkwardly in the corner. Not willing to hug his brother, it seems, but not rude enough to abandon his mother. This is how Arthur finds them when he comes home from work.

 

“What in the bloody fu—” He pauses as his eyes land on Matthew, and it takes his brain only a second to put the pieces together. “Matthew?! What- Is this- Why did no one call me? This…” His eyes burn, and he must look away. “Oh my god.”

 

Francine pulls away, but she makes no attempt to move towards her husband or offer an explanation as she also looks to Matthew for his reasonings, and Alfred glares at Matthew, Al’s always been more of a daddy’s boy, of course he’s upset that Matthew is making their father cry, so Matt knows the explanation falls on him. Well, Matthew is still going to through Alfred under the bus. 

 

Matthew clears his throat and looks at his hands. “If… If you have to know, Alfred found me at my job this weekend. I work at a McDonald’s down in Newark, I live in a house with my girlfriend, and I need to get back to her soon.” He surprised himself with how honest he was being. Yes, he felt for his mother, and it’d be unfair to say he hated his parents. He didn’t blame them completely for ignoring him growing up; they both have demanding jobs. He did blame them for favoring Alfred grossly more, and he let it be known.

 

“I need to go back to a place where I’m actually wanted.”

 

His words, of course, made Francine start bawling again. “You are wanted here! I want my baby back!” But it was practically incoherent with her wailing. Arthur’s eyes were blown wide in shock, and he, too, looking like he wanted to deny Matthew’s claim; instead, he took Francine into his arms and leads her out of the room.

 

Just Matthew and Alfred.

 

“Why are you such an asshole?”

 

Matthew’s had enough. He turns to Alfred and narrows his eyes. “ _I’m_ the asshole? You know, I’ve regretted running away ever since I left. Why? I don’t even know! At least with Katyusha, I am important! I’m wanted and loved! Back when I lived here, I was ignored by everyone. Francine, Arthur, you!”

 

“Do you know how fucked up everything became when you left?” Alfred snarls right back. “Mom thought you were dead, Matthew. Fucking dead! She couldn’t believe you would runaway. We had a _funeral_ for you. Do you want me to say I’m sorry? Because I _am_ sorry! Every day, I would wake up and wonder if you were okay. You were my best friend, Mattie! I know I didn’t act like it and, gosh, I wish I could go back and change things. But, you need to realize that you ruined my life when you left!  
“Mom and dad hardly act like they’re married anymore, and I just know they’re only together because I’m still around. They both blame each other for you! They go from being unavailable because they’re mourning you to overprotective! I wasn’t allowed to go to a far-away college because mom was terrified she’d lose me, too. I had to give up my dreams because of you! I’ve had to live with two parents who hate each other because of you!” Alfred’s crying by the end of his speech, and runs out of the room covering his face.

 

And Matthew has never felt more regret than he does at this moment.

 

He’s never felt more alone. 

 

\--

 

“Hey, baby.” Matthew mumbles into the old portable phone, grateful that he had allowed Katyusha to buy a cheap phone plan. He’s also grateful for the privacy a bedroom gives.

 

“Matthew! It is so great to hear your voice. You could’ve called sooner, you know?” The Ukrainian woman giggled and, despite himself, Matthew found himself smiling. 

 

“Hey, now, you could’ve called me!” 

 

“I know,” Kat had the decency to sound sheepish. “But, I wanted to you get reacquainted with your family before I interfered. I’m very proud of you for reaching out to them, Matthew.”

 

His stomach churned uncomfortably. “Actually, Kat, that’s kinda why I’m calling…” He takes a deep breath and continues, “I lied. I didn’t reach out to my family—Alfred found me at work. I’m so, so sorry for not telling you sooner, but I… I don’t really know why I did it. I’m sorry.” He rushes out, adding in multiple extra apologies because he wouldn’t know what to do if Kat left him.

 

It’s silent on the other line, before Kat makes a sympathetic noise. “My poor Matthew! You should’ve told me that it wasn’t your idea. I could have helped you out of it!”

 

Matt smiles because he’s so relieved. “Thanks, Kat. Things… Aren’t going well.” He proceeds to tell Kat the events of the day. “I kind of just want to make things right. I don’t need this baggage anymore. I want to help patch my relationship with them up, if only to help them. They are family, after all.”

 

Matthew hears sniffling, and he knows Kat is crying. “This… This is _wonderful_ , Matthew. I love you, so much. Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“I can’t think of any ways right now, but I’ll let you know if I need it.” He sighs, “I think I’m going to start with Alfred. If I can gain his trust back, I know I can get my parents.”

 

“Okay, darling. Good luck, I love you!”

 

“I needed that. I love you, too!” 

 

They hang up, and Matthew is pleased when he doesn’t feel as distraught as he was before the call. He feels determined to help his family get back together again. He walks out of his room and to Alfred’s. The door is shut, but Matthew takes a deep breath anyway and walks in, knowing that their parents had removed the locks from his room when Alfred was in middle school for being a brat.

 

Except, his brother isn’t moping like Matthew expected he’d be. Instead, Matthew walks in on his brother sucking Matthias’s face and dear lord, is that tongue? 

 

The two quickly realize Matthew’s walked in and Alfred scrambles off his lap. “Matthew!” Alfred’s look of shock turns into one of anger. “Matthew. What do you want?”

 

“I- er- you’re—” Matthew struggles for his words. Out of all the things that had changed while he was gone, he never suspected that his brother would be gay. His heart pangs at the loss of what was surely a heart-felt memory of Alfred coming out, if he even was out. 

 

“Yeah, I’m _gay_ , that’s just something else you can add to the list of things you don’t know about me.” Alfred doesn’t even bother asking Matthew if he’s okay with that—not even sarcastically—and Matthew knows it’s because Alfred doesn’t care if Matthew is okay with it or not. Or, Matthew realizes, it’s because he cares too much about what Matthew thinks.

 

“When- uh- are you… Out?” Matthew asks, timidly. This wasn’t the conversation he thought he’d be having with Alfred right now. 

 

Alfred rolls his eyes. “Yes.” 

 

He doesn’t elaborate, and Matthew guesses he deserves that.

 

“Okay, uhm, cool, cool.” His lips twitch in a nervous manner and he fiddles with his hands. “I, uh, wanted to talk to you. Can- can we do it in private?” He looks apologetically at Matthias. 

 

Alfred opens his mouth and looks like he wants to say no, but Matthias pats his back and grins at him. “Ugh, fiiinnneee.” He elongates the word, something he would always do when their parents would force him to do something when they were little. Matthew doesn’t know how he should be feeling that Alfred is more open with his… what, boyfriend? Than with his own brother, but Matthew decides he’s glad that Alfred has someone he can be himself around.

 

Matthias parts, still a little red in the ears from being caught, and shuts the door behind him. 

 

Just Alfred and Matthew, again.

 

Matthew remains standing where he is, but he holds his ground and looks Alfred in the eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for running away and ruining your life. And, I know I can’t change the past, but I do know that I want to be in your life again. I—” he pauses and composes himself again, his voice was starting to break from emotion, “—want to be a part of this family again. Could you find it within you to forgive me?”

 

Alfred stays silent, his jaw slack and eyes wide in disbelief. 

 

Matthew clears his throat and turns to leave the room. “I guess I can let you think about it, if it helps—”

 

“I came out this summer.”

 

“What?” Matthew turns around, and sees Alfred staring intensely back at him. 

 

“I came out this summer. Matthias and I have been dating since the end of my freshman year of college, so a few months.” Alfred let out a deep breath. “I… I forgive you, Mattie. I want you in my life again, too.”

 

With that, Alfred hops off his bed and offers Mattie a tentative smile. He approaches Matthew and opens his arms a bit. Matthew meets him half-way, arms also opened and—

 

Alfred clears his throat. “This is the most awkward hug in my life, hands down.”

 

“Oh, good, I’m glad you feel it, too. Let’s just stick to, like, I dunno…”

 

“High-fives!” 

 

“That’s… Maybe pats on the backs?” Matthew offers.

 

“Those are more awkward than this hug, dude.”

 

Alfred laughs, and though Matthew knows they have a long way to go to improve their relationship, this is a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been a while. I'm thinking 2 or 3 chapters to go!


	5. The Rents

Their parents had taken the rest of the week off to spend with Matthew—understandably, as it’s not every day that the prodigal son returns. 

 

Matthew is hesitant to amend things. Sure, he made up with Alfred, and it _should_ be easier to make up to his parents—the people whose flesh and blood he is made up of—but, after the fiasco that was their reunion, he’s can barely stand to be in the same room with them. He finds himself hiding in Alfred’s or his own room most of the time, hiding from them, even with their efforts to talk to him.

 

“Matthew, let’s watch some French television together, like old times?” Francine will often offer, to which Matthew replies that he is sick to his stomach and run upstairs to his room. 

 

“Lad, would you like to sit for a cup of tea?” Arthur asks, already with two ceramic mugs on the counter, but Matthew shakes his head and smiles apologetically. “I already had some earlier this morning,” he’ll say, though they both know it’s a lie.

 

With the end of the week quickly approaching, Matthew knows he must act quickly to amend his wrongdoings. He can’t stay more than another week, a phone call with Gilbert reveals. As much as Gil wants to give Matthew the time in the world with his parents, he makes it clear that their store has a policy and he can’t slack on it for Matthew; it wouldn’t be fair to the other employees. Also, Matthew knows he needs to go back so he can make money—monthly rent is coming up, and him not working even this week alone is going to leave him and Kat scrambling to meet it.

 

Therefore, he enlists Alfred’s help. Together, they come up with a plan for Matthew to spend time with his parents, and on his own terms. They prepped the day after their revelation, avoiding Francine’s questions with vague answers—just like old times, when they would get into things they weren’t supposed to be doing. Francine would reply with a watery smile, glad that her two babies were finally back together. 

 

The two went down to the grocery store to begin their plan, everything to be purchased by Alfred, using their parent’s credit card. Matthew couldn’t help but feel giddy, being close to his brother again, getting up to antics, even if this one isn’t anything malicious. Since they rekindled, the two have been practically inseparable and sharing details of everything they’ve missed while apart. Matthew almost felt sorry that he would have to be leaving in a few days to go back to Kat and his old life. His mind was now full of “what-ifs” … What if he had never run away? Would him and Al still be this close?

 

Matthew guessed that they probably wouldn’t. And he wouldn’t have met Kat, anyway. But, it was nice to think he could’ve gone to college and become close to his family that way. Distance does make the heart grow fonder and all that. 

 

They were picking out produce when they heard a sharp inhale and—

 

“Alfred, is that you?”

 

Matthew watched as none-the-other than Sakura Honda came over, looking as beautiful as she had in high school. Her hair was shorter, now a shoulder-length in opposition to the mid-length she had back in high school. It was still impeccably straight and healthy-looking, and her makeup was flawless as always. Matthew had a huge crush on her; she was new to the school, quiet and shy, so Matthew thought he could make an easy friend in her. Alfred had swooped in and they dated for an entire year. That was a blow to Matt’s self-esteem, because Sakura forgot all about him once Alfred was in the picture, his efforts to befriend her gone. He hadn’t held a grudge against her, back then, but his brother.

 

Maybe Matt would still be miffed, if he didn’t know that Alfred’s gay, and if he himself weren’t in a committed relationship with someone even more beautiful than Sakura. And, of course, improving relations with his twin.

 

“Sakura, hi!” Alfred’s paused and turned to Matthew. “You remember my brother, Matthew, right?”

 

Sakura looked like someone had stricken her, but Matthew wouldn’t let himself be criticized by his brother’s ex-girlfriend. He instead raised his head higher, proud that his brother had introduced him and didn’t even dive into an explanation of what his estranged brother was doing back. 

 

Sakura, seeming to remember her manners, smiled at him. “Matthew, yes, of course I remember you. How have you been?”

 

Matthew didn’t doubt that she didn’t remember him, but most certainly knew she did remember him as the kid who up and left in the middle of the year, just as students had finished up their college applications. Still, polite as always, he smiled back. “I’ve been well, thank you. And you?”

 

She gushed all about her sophomore year at Princeton, her sorority, all of that, having forgotten about her shock. Sakura asked Alfred questions, after sensing that Matt wasn’t in school after evading the questions directed at him. 

 

Once the natural conversation ended, the twins bid her farewell and continued with their shopping. Matt hadn’t even guessed that he could accidentally run into old classmates. Normally, this thought would make his heart thump with anxiety, mind whirling with all the ways seeing one could end up embarrassing him, but, with how Alfred stood by his side, he knew he could handle it.

 

\--

 

Matthew woke up early the next day to prepare his event. Alfred had agreed (without any problem) to spend the night at Matthias’. Matt was anxious as to how the day would pan out, but he knew it would be okay, deep down. His parents had been begging for time with him, and now he was giving it to them. 

 

He cracked the eggs into a bowl and whipped them around, wet ingredients, then the dry. Only the best ingredients, just like old times. Fresh fruit, crispy bacon, tea brewed to perfection, fluffy golden-brown waffles. Topped with homemade whipped cream and 100% real maple syrup—from Virginia, but Matt and Al couldn’t find any from Canada. It would have to do. 

 

By the time Matthew was done with breakfast, the aromas had filled the house and woke his parents. Arthur was the first one downstairs, as his morning routine consisted of slippers and a robe, nothing more. 

 

“Matthew, what is all this?” Arthur shuffled over to the kitchen table, examining its contents. He went to snatch a piece of bacon, but Matthew gently pushed his hand away.

 

“Wait for Fra—mom!” Matthew said, going to the counter and grabbing Arthur a cup of tea. He handed it to Arthur. “I…” Matthew cleared his throat, “I wanted to make breakfast for you two. It can be, uhm, our day?” 

 

Arthur’s smile lit up the room; Matthew doesn’t think he’s ever seen his father smile so hard. The Brit took a sip of his tea before standing up. “I’ll hurry up your mother. Maybe I can convince her to skip her curlers and ten face-creams.” He darted up the stairs, eager to spend the day with his son. 

 

Matthew sat at the table, taking sips of his coffee while he waited, but he didn’t have to wait for long. His mother came rushing down the stairs, Arthur close behind. 

 

“Matthew, this is very sweet of you!” Francine hugged him and kissed his cheek. She sat herself next to him, holding his hand that isn’t occupied with a mug. 

 

“M-mom, it’s going to be hard for me to eat if you’re holding my hand,” Matthew stammers, trying not to be impolite towards his mother, especially now that he’s trying to ask for forgiveness. 

 

“Of course, cher.” She pulls away, a bit reluctantly in the slowness of her actions, and instead grabs her fork and starts piling food onto her plate. “It looks wonderful. Thank you.”

 

Matthew smiles at her and piles his food while Arthur sits across from them and does the same thing. “You’re welcome.” He takes a deep breath, “I wanted to apologize for… avoiding you both.” He stared down at his food, too ashamed and embarrassed to look them in the eyes, though he did hear Francine sniffle.

 

“I didn’t mean to,” Matthew continued, “I… I never thought how much me running away would hurt the both of you. I won’t—can’t—apologize, I don’t regret what I did, I _do_ have a good life, a fantastic girlfriend and friends. But-“he quickly continued upon hearing more sniffles from Francine, “I do want to become apart of the family again!” 

 

“I’m so, so sorry we ever—I ever—made you feel unwelcomed, Matthew. I’m sorry if I ever ignored you. You’re my baby and I love you!” Francine nearly sobbed, gripping her fork to keep her composure. 

 

“I am sorry as well, Matthew. I love you.” Arthur smiled, catching Matthew’ gaze for a moment. “We’ll make things right. You’ve always been a part of this family, always will be.” His accent thickened as tears welled in his eyes, but he held strong.

 

Matthew found himself moved by his parents, any anger that could’ve still lingered gone in an instant. Any anxiety also left, because he knew his parents weren’t mad at him, probably never were. He looked up at them, looking from Francine to Arthur and back. “I love you guys, too.” He picked up his fork and knife, and began eating his delicious breakfast. 

 

Their teary-smiles soon turned into full-fledged grins and sniffles turned into hearty laughs. 

 

\--

 

Matthew stayed the full two weeks, just to get every moment with his family. By the end of it, he was sad to leave, but eager to see Kat again. Francine and Arthur would be staying back at the house, not by their own choice, but because Matthew was embarrassed of them to see his house. He promised them he’d bring Kat by another time so they could meet her. Matthew does, however, agree to let them help out with bills and other necessities—he’s only nineteen and a cashier at McDonald’s, after all. 

 

After hugs and some tears, as well as stern promises that Matthew will return, Alfred and Matthew drive off.

 

The first half of the ride passes with Alfred teasing Matthew for not knowing any of the top hits on the radio. 

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault Gilbert drives me to work and he only listens to heavy-medal German music!” Matthew defends.

 

“Okay, fair enough,” Alfred laughs, turning the volume down, “Hey, Mattie?” Alfred’s voice turns serious and Matthew’s smile disappears. 

 

“What is it, Al?”

 

“You know, you can get your GRE, finish your high school education. I’m sure mom and dad will pay for it, too,” Alfred says, “You always were smarter than me. I think you should go for it, move on from McDonalds and all—not that, yannow, McDonalds is lame! Love that place, and I’m proud of you for getting this far on your own. I know I couldn’t have done it…”

 

Alfred trails off, face red and fearful he could’ve said something wrong.

 

Instead, Matthew smiles at him, “Thanks, Alfred. I think… I’ll look into it.”

 

“Cool, good. Great!” Alfred laughs and turns the music back off.

 

As much fun as Matthew had the past two weeks, when they pulled onto his street, he was shaking in excitement to see Kat again; therefore, he jumped out of the car when Alfred pulled into the driveway. Kat opened the front door and they met on the front yard, hugging and kissing.

 

“Missed you.” Matt said, arms wrapped snuggly around her.

 

“I missed you, too.” Kat replied, her hands running through his hair, smoothing out the frizz.

 

“Ew, bro, get a room!” Alfred called, making the couple aware of his presence once more. 

 

“Alfred!” Kat smiled, though Matthew knows just a week ago she was upset that his brother had lied to her, “It is wonderful to see you again.”

 

“Nice to see you, too, Kat. Matt wouldn’t stop talking about how excited he was to see you again.” Al smiled back at her, “Glad he has someone like you.” 

 

“Thank you,” Kat blushed and looked away, ever one to be humble to compliments, “Would you like to stay for a late lunch? I wouldn’t mind setting up an extra plate.”

 

“That’s real nice, Kat, but I don’t think Mattie would want me to be a cock—” Alfred coughs at the dirty look Matthew gives him, obviously knowing what Alfred is implying. “I have to get back and do some things before it gets too late. I’ll be visiting real soon, though!” 

 

Kat nods her understandings, and waves Alfred goodbye before heading inside. Matt and Al look at each other before embracing in a warm hug. 

 

“I mean it; I’ll be back real soon.” Alfred says as they pull apart, “I have a lot of time to make up with you.”

 

Matthew laughs, “I look forward to it. Bye, Al.” He watches his brother drive off before picking his bag and heading inside, eager to tell Kat everything that happened (as well as other things).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! I like how this one turned out. I created a tumblr for my hetalia fanfiction: theallamericangirl. Feel free to send new fic ideas!


End file.
